1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a chassis module, and more particularly, to a chassis module for fixing electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a computer, or a server, usually includes data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, and floppy disk drives. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus. However, installation of such devices in the electronic apparatus is usually labor-intensive.
The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically requires screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket on a chassis of the computer. Usually, these screws are so small that it is difficult to install them. Guiding and mounting the screws into the intended location is not easy and may be time consuming. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws tend to drop before they are aligned at the intended location. This may cause damages to the circuitry of the computer.
To address the aforementioned problems, a plurality of mounting apparatuses has been invented to reduce the number of needed screws. For example, a pair of detachable rails is attached to opposite sides of a data storage device with screws. The data storage device is slid into, and secured to, a drive bracket. However, the screws have to be removed to detach the rails from the data storage device when replacing the data storage device.
In addition, the bracket of the prior art is a complete and inseparable iron frame for receiving the data storage devices such as optical disk drive and hard disk drive. However, because the bracket of the prior art is complete and inseparable and always has a large size, the cost is increased and it is inconvenient for the user to detach the bracket from the chassis.